duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Come Into Play
Come Into Play is a term used for the ability of creatures (or weapon) for when they are put into the battle zone. It is also commonly referred to as a "CiP" ability. Details There are many popular examples of creatures with a CiP ability in each of the civilizations, such as Aqua Surfer for the Water, Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet for Darkness, or Bronze-Arm Tribe for the Nature Civilization. The ability triggers as soon as the creature is put into the battle zone, so it is an easy ability to use and remember. Many of them have a lower than usual cost-to-power ratio due to the usefulness over using a spell, as they are still able to attack, block, or be evolved over and have a presence in the battle zone. These creatures are still able to be used when you can't cast any spells such as when Spell Del Fin, Light Divine Dragon is in the field. Rules *These abilities trigger even when this creature is summoned, or played For No Cost. *When multiple creatures enter the battle zone with a CiP ability enter at the same time, the active player may resolve them in the order of their choosing. For example, cards such as Cyber G Hogan or Heaven's Gate can cause this. *If the top card of an evolution creature is sent to the graveyard or elsewhere, leaving behind a creature with a CiP ability, it doesn't trigger as it already existed in the battle zone. *Cards such as Rose Castle and Funk, Guard of Hope have a static ability to reduce the power of creatures in the battle zone. While they would immediately destroy low power creatures that enter the battle zone, they are still able to trigger their CiP abilities after they are then destroyed. *Due to the substitution rule and the word "Instead" replacing the event of a creature entering the battle zone, cards such as Dorago the Great, Dragon World and VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Fighting" prevent creatures from using their CiP ability. *While slightly misleading, Shield Force and God Link are not treated as a CiP ability. They are static abilities that happen while the creature is still in the battle zone, rather than just having they are put into it. Other Details *Episode 2 introduced abilities that have creatures that can trigger their abilities both when they are put into the battle zone, and whenever they attack. *Keywords such as Lost Prism or Samurai Generation exist that are CiP abilities. *Many Zenith creatures and Steiner, the Resurrecting Reaper have an CiP effect that happens only when they are Summoned. This means that they can only activate their effects by tapping mana to put them into the Battle Zone or via an effect such as Shield Trigger. The effect does not trigger when you put them into the battle zone via a card such as Mystery Cube. *DMR-13 Dragon Solution Gaiginga was the first set to feature a card with a static ability that referred to CiP abilities on Wald Brachio, Absolute World King which prevented your opponents creatures from triggering when they are put into the battle zone. Related Abilities